Please Don't Cry, Alice!
by Jedi Alice
Summary: When Alice wakes up one night after sensing the fall of the Republic, Peter comforts her in the best way a Role-holder knows how. Please RxR!


**Okay, after reading "Alice in the Country of Passion: Passionate Knight," I felt really bad for Peter, since he had to wake up to Alice and ace doing the mattress mambo. So, this story is for Peter, and for everyone who wants Alice and Peter to be together. It's also for everyone who feels a lump in their throat when they read the gloomier fanfics that show the pain Peter feels whenever he's rejected by her. And so, without further ado, my smut-riddled tribute to AliceXPeter!**

 **Please Don't Cry, Alice**

became still and peaceful again. He crawled into the bed, made himself comfortable beside her. He held her close, whispering words of comfort to her. He dozed off, only to awaken when he felt Alice flinch, hear her gasp in terror. "Alice?" he gasped, barely able to see without his glasses.

"Peter?" Alice sounded distressed. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, heard her sobbing into his chest. "Alice, what's wrong?" Peter asked, alarmed at how upset she was. "Alice, speak to me!" He gently rubbed her back in soothing circles, until her sobs subsided. "Now, please tell me what happened." The White Rabbit urged gently.

"They're dying, Peter," Alice whispered, fresh tears running down her face. "Can't you feel the disturbance in the Force? Mace, Depa, all te people we knew back at the Jedi Temple, they're being slaughtered. Even the Younglings. And there's nothing I can do. Nothing..." Alice could say no more, almost choking on the lump in her throat.

Peter could indeed feel the disturbance. Not as strongly as Alice could. For him, it was like ice incasing his being, chilling him to the bone. The two cuddled closer for mutual support. "I know we can't help them," Peter said gently. "For it would mean our deaths. But we can raise and train Younglings to be great Jedi, so that this genocide will not spread to Wonderland. So please don't cry, Alice. It breaks my clock to see you cry."

He placed a soft kiss on the Grand Master's lips. It was meant to be comforting, but he felt a spark the moment their lips met. He was surprised - but not displeased - to feel her kiss back. After parting for air, Peter resumed his place on her lips, this time deepening the kiss, his tongue gently coaxing its way into her mouth. Alice let him in, and in moments, he began to sense her pain turning into pleasure. He knew Alice's heart well enough to know how to make her forget her pain, or the pain of others. He had long been her source of comfort, as the White Rabbit through their childhood, and as Peter White now. He wanted to give her all the comfort he could. He would do anything for her. Anything.

He began to move his mouth away from hers, to her cheek, kissing a trail to her jawline and then to the juncture of her neck and ear, where the jugular vein entered her skull. He suckled on the spot, making Alice moan softly with pleasure. Her upbringing in the Jedi Temple made it difficult to fully understand what he was doing to her, but she knew she was enjoying it, and wanted it to continue. She felt his lips move down her neck to her collar bone, as his warm fingers gently began to slip her out of her night gown. When she made no protests, he latched his lips to her nipple, began to suckle. His actions yielded a louder, more passionate moan. "Peter, what are you doing to me?" she asked. She knew of sex, as her master had explained this subject when she'd had her first period, but she knew nothing of pleasure.

"Comforting the only person in the universe who's ever loved me," Peter answered huskily, moving to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. "Let me know what feels good." He kissed a trail down her flat stomach to her lower belly, slipped her out of her cotton panties. Alice was about to ask what he was doing now, but broke off in a passion-filled moan the moment he took her clit into his mouth and began to lick at it. The warmth of his wet tongue made her cry out for more, and she began to buck her hips to his rhythm. He dipped his tongue into her womanhood, felt her shudder with pure pleasure. "More!" she pleaded. "Peter, please, I need more."

The rabbit disrobed, feeling far too warm. He slid his middle finger down her canal, enjoying the surprised, yet ecstatic moans of pleasure his sweet Alice made as he inserted another and began to pump them in and out in a steady rhythm. By now, Alice was writhing with pleasure on the sheets, grabbing at whatever she could for support as Peter continued his ministrations. He pushed in a third finger, spread them apart inside her, stretching her. Her response was a much louder moan, and he continued to pump until Alice's body reacted differently. "PETER!" she screamed. Warm fluid gushed from her womanhood, and she went limp on the sheets. Peter lapped up the sweet liquids, licked her clean, before looming over her. "Are you ready for more, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Alice understood where this was going by now. Most of her friends back at the Temple would've refused to let him do what he had just done, let alone more, but Alice was at peace with this. She loved Peter, more than anything or anyone. If she became pregnant, she would raise their children with a happy heart. "Yes..." she whispered. With a loving smile, Peter positioned himself at her opening, pushed in until he reached her barrier, pulled out almost all the way, then thrust inside of her. Alice gasped loudly, clung to her lover for comfort. It hurt. No one ever told her it would hurt! And yet, the pain mingled with the pleasure as he began to pump into her. Soon enough, the pain dissipated, and all that was left was bliss.

Peter gripped her hips, began to thrust at a speed only a rabbit could be capable of. "Alice... I can fell you tightening up," he panted. 'Feels s-so good... A-Alice!"  
"Peter... Peter... PETER!" Alice cried out. The Prime Minister thrust deeply into her one last time, groaned with pleasure as he spilt his seed into her. Exhausted, he collapsed limply beside her. They lay panting and sweaty, but deeply happy. Peter tucked her in beside him, cuddled her affectionately.

"Now... what were we upset about?" he asked.

"Uhh... I don't know..." Alice said. All rational though had been driven from her mind. "I forgot, I guess."

"Then it must not have been very important," Peter rationalized. He'd forgotten, too! "Let's just go to sleep."

He was met with silence. Alice had beaten him to it! "Goodnight, Alice. Pleasant dreams."


End file.
